


Honest to a fault

by Dreizehn



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Some Humor, there's some vaguely implied Lenka/Soma but really nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenka is brutally honest with Soma, and that causes him to become flustered more than he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest to a fault

**Author's Note:**

> Soma is a giant tsundere and he blushes a hell of a lot in the game over various things, and basically constantly calls the main character or anyone who makes him blush an idiot sooo yeah. I don't believe I made him out of character. 
> 
> Also going from the game I'm going to assume Soma is at least a year older than Lenka (even though Lenka and the protagonist of the game are two very different people I am going to assume they are the same age for convenience sake)

Lenka hears the footsteps approaching him and turns around to face whoever it is. He expects Kota or Sakuya but is surprised to see Soma greeting him.

"How are you feeling?"

Lenka raises an eyebrow at the question because it is unexpected coming from Soma and says, "About as well as I can be, all things considered," Lenka answers, looking at the ugly mark growing on his wrist.

"You decided to get your god arc restored."

Lenka nods his head. "I won't regret my decision." He isn't going to die. He wants to live and well... he promised Soma, so he'll survive. For now anyway.

Soma's expression remains unreadable, he doesn't look irritated like he usually does, so Lenka feels less on guard then he normally would be. Especially after what happened. "Good."

Lenka starts to wonder why Soma aproached him in the first place. "Were you worried about me, Soma?" He asks. Causing Soma to look away. Is he embarrased? Lenka does realize he had the same response as he did earlier.

"N-No idiot!" Soma says. Lenka almost thought he saw a faint blush on his cheek, but quickly discards the thought as impossible. "You could barely stand when we got back, I was just making sure you didn't drop dead."

Lenka smiles faintly. "Thank you." Lenka is amazed, he never thought Soma had this side to him. He finds it cute. "You're very adorable, Soma." Lenka says bluntly.

Soma stares at Lenka eyes wide and his ears getting hot. Soma is suddenly very thankful for his hoodie. "You...!" Soma starts walking towards Lenka but calms himself when they both hear Kota calling out to them.

"Hey Soma, Lenka!" Kota runs up to them. Not reading the mood, until he notices Soma's slightly flushed face and Lenka's nervous posture. "Am I interrupting something?" Kota asks, and they both look to him.

Soma calms down and clicks his tongue looking away, Lenka then blushes.

"No it's fine..." Lenka says.

He learns as Kota starts talking that he approached them to ask about the mission they had just went on. Lenka hesitates at first but eventually tells Kota some of what happened. He isn't sure how to even explain everything that happened at the end and decides to skip over it.

He and Kota talk a little longer about other things. Soma occasionally commenting before Kota leaves saying he has something to do.

Soma and Lenka stand at the spot for a few minutes, but after some time Soma speaks and says. "I'm leaving."

Lenka doesn't think before he reaches out and grabs Soma's wrist, nor does he think when he invites him to come to his room.

 

*******

 

Lenka sits in his bed, fresh out of a shower. Legs crossed. Wearing a loose shirt and boxers. it wasn't very cold in his room and he generally dresses lightly when he goes to bed. However despite how comfortable he is, he can't get himself any sleep when all he can think about is the possibility of Soma walking into his room.

Lenka shakes his head. "No there's no way he'll actually come; it's Soma after all..." He tells himself this but cannot discard the memory of Soma saying 'Sure' before walking away.

As Lenka is about to lie down his door slides open and he jolts and quickly looks to see who his intruder is. He isn't sure if he is relieved or panicked to see Soma enter his room like he owns the place. Well his father practically does but still

The older boy walks over to his bed and stares at him. Lenka stares back, unsure what to say or whats even happening at the moment. He notices in the dimly lit room that Soma isn't wearing his usual hoodie; it actually looks like he just got out of bed.

Feeling a little awkward as the silence stretches out Lenka decides to greet his guest, "hey," he says. Trying to sound as natural as he can.

"Hey," Soma responses; it comes out almost as a mumble he says it so low. Lenka feels proud of himself for actually getting a response but he really does not know where to take their conversation from there, and simply moves further back against the wall and to the side and gestures for Soma to sit down.

Soma sits, and still doesn't say anything. He gazes out towards Lenka's artificial window and Lenka peers at him trying to see his features with the light from the window display.

He isn't sure if he's ever seen Soma without his hoodie up, but now that he does, he notices just how young the other is and well actually... "You're very attractive," He blurts out. Getting an instant reaction from Soma whom looks at him eyes wide.

"You just say the first thing that comes to your mind don't you?" Soma says, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Still Lenka swears he can see a faint smile as Soma says, "Hmph I don't think anyones ever said that to me."

"Really? I'm just being honest."

Soma's expression softens and he narrows his eyes at him. "You are strange Lenka." He sighs then lies back and asks, "Why did you invite me here anyway?"

"Well after that mission I realized I don't really know you all that much so I wanted to get to know you better," he says. However in truth he was really just acting on impulse when he invited him to his room, but he can't bring himself to admit that.

Soma gazes at him. "There isn't much to learn."

Lenka shakes his head. Soma's wrong about that one. "No that isn't true. For one I learned you're actually a pretty good person."

Soma looks surprised at that comment and Lenka can see him getting flustered. Soma seems to get flustered awfully easily.

"Flattering me isn't going to get you anywhere." Soma wishes he had his hoodie. He doesn't want to be seen by that reckless idiot at the moment. Soma rather not give Lenka this satisfaction.

Lenka ignores Soma personal space and gets close to him. Looking at him with the blank expression he often wears. "I'm not. I'm just telling you what I honestly think."

Soma averts his eyes then he groans. "Whatever."

Lenka smiles then does something he's sure is going to get him pushed away, but he's feeling brave, so he puts his arms around Soma and hugs him. "You aren't very honest with yourself, Soma."

To his surprise Soma doesn't push him away, he just mumbles. "Shut up."


End file.
